The Life of a Medic
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: When a forbidden experiment goes terribly wrong, Ratchet and Knockout have to live with the consequences…in different bodies! With Ratchet in Knockout's body and Knockout in Ratchet's, they have to live out the other medics life without anybody noticing!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Its ratchetsfangirl again and it's time for a new story! Please R&R!

Summary- When a forbidden experiment goes terribly wrong, Ratchet and Knockout have to live with the consequences….in different bodies! With Ratchet in Knockouts body and Knockout in Ratchets, the hilarity never ends!

NOT A SLASH!

Warnings- T for safety. Some Cybortronian language and violence. And pure silliness!

Disclaimer- I own the Transformers in my spark. Not in real life.

* * *

"But Optimus," the Autobots medic started. "This new invention could turn the tide of the war!" Optimus looked at him intently. He raised a servo and asked,

"What exactly does it do again?"

"As I have explained before it's a Cybortronian cloaking device. When an Autobot puts it on, it will mask their energy signature and render them invisible to all – eyes and optics alike."

"I understand your reasoning…however, there is far too many risks associated with this invention. It has not been tested and we cannot afford to lose another Autobot." Optimus stated in a regal monotone.

"But I can't test it!" Ratchet cried out. "The device only works on a life form, not just any piece of machinery. The only way to test it would be to try it out on one of us. And being I'm the one who designed it, I'm the one for the job." Ratchet crossed his servos and stared back at his leader confidently, feeling that he had made his point well. However, Optimus just looked at him and shook his head.

"I am sorry Ratchet but there is no room for discussion here. I forbid you from trying that device." He turned and walked away with his servos crossed behind his back and Ratchet sighed. He believed that Optimus was the best leader for the job he honestly did, but sometimes he felt that Optimus cared a little too much about their health. Sometimes you just have to take risks to better the team. He sighed again and turned back to his work table. Optimus may have forbid him from testing it, but he could still work on it. In truth, Ratchet was very proud of his device. It used the power from the inner core of the earth, to disguise a Cybertronians energy signal. Ratchet sighed _again_. Why did Optimus think this was such a bad idea? He looked around and saw that no one was around. What would one little test hurt? Nobody would know. He looked around and powered up the device…..

* * *

5 minutes ago on the Nemesis-

"KNOCKOUT!" Megatron screamed, bursting into the red medic's workplace. "You better have a good reason for bring me here. I was busy yelling at that traitorous Starscream…" he trailed off, letting his voice growl at that last word.

"Of course, LORD Megatron!" Knockout replied putting the emphasis on "Lord". "I'm sure that you will be interested to know that I have built a device that could help turn the tide of the war!"

"Keep talking" Megatron replied. Knockout swallowed nervously and continued.

"It's a nuclear bomb that recharges every time you throw it!" Knockout exclaimed with sparkles practically dancing in his eyes. Megatron just shrugged and asked,

"What does that even mean?" Knockout was all too happy to explain.

"This device is like no other. It harnesses the power of the earth's core and uses it in such a destructive way! It brings chaos and havoc wherever it may go! Why, I doubt that Unicron himself would ever-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, JUST TELL ME WHAT IT DOES ALREADY!" Megatron screamed. He could only take so much of Knockouts rambling.

"Fine, fine, fine." Knockout replied quickly. "Every time you throw it will explode like a regular nuclear bomb. But right after it's done exploding it will recharge within a matter of minutes, creating never-ending terror for the Autobots." Megatron smiled at Knockout.

"There. Was that so hard?" Megatron turned on his heel and walked out of the office, talking as he went. "I would like this device powered up as soon as possible Knockout."

"Of course Lord Megatron." He walked over to his computer and started to draw power from out of the earths core to power it. But something wasn't right. The computer was flashing up warning signals all over the place. "Slag…" he cursed and set to work. The last thing he needed was a nuclear bomb exploding in his workplace. _That_ would destroy his paintjob.

* * *

At the Autobots headquarters-

Ratchet was starting to think that maybe Optimus was right. The device was flashing a bright red, and Ratchet could only assume that whatever was going to come next won't be as good as he had hoped for. What was going on? He ran over to his datapads and what he saw was shocking. Someone from a different location was using the power from the earths core as well! But this was impossible! As far as he knew nobody on earth had this type of technology! It must not be a human… He thought quickly and then it hit him.

"Knockout…"

* * *

"Ratchet…" Knockout growled. Of all people why did _he_ have to be the one drawing from the same power source as he was? He looked over at his readings. There was no way the core would be able to handle this. He picked up his device. Maybe he could just power it down…

* * *

This was not working! Everything Ratchet tried just made it worse. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Old friend, is everything alright in there?" Optimus's voice came in through the door.

"Um…YES!" Ratchet lied. "I'm just…uh…cleaning up!" All of a sudden the device started emitting a strange blue light. It surrounded him and it caused him to float gently.

"You are not testing that device, correct?"

"Yes! Correct!" Ratchet shouted through the door. "Now go away, I'm dealing with toxic chemicals!"

"I thought you said you were cleaning." Optimus said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'm coming in."

* * *

Knockout knew that this was not going to be good. The bright blue light that had surrounded him had started to produce little streaks of lightning. _Then_ his vision started to blur and a sharp pain started to creep up his body. All of a sudden a loud _boom_ echoed across his audio-receptors and then everything went black.

* * *

Slowly Knockouts optics came back online.

"Old friend, are you alright?" Who was that? Why was he calling him "old friend"? He slowly looked up and screamed. Right above him stood the enormous frame of Optimus Prime. He stood up (even though he felt a bit shorter,) and activated the weapons on his servo. Except when he looked at his servo…it wasn't his.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" Optimus said with the slightest trace of panic.

"What are you talking about?" Knockout cried "I'm not-" he stopped. His voice….It wasn't his. He looked to his left where a full length mirror stood. And Ratchet looked back.

* * *

YAY! That's it for the first chapter! Do you guys like it? Hope you did! Next chapter will come out soon because I'm getting a laptop so I'll be able to type quicker. Sorry if this chapter wasn't funny enough…next chapter is where the chaos starts! If you guys have any ideas (the crazier the better,) please leave a review and let me know! Actually even if you don't have an idea, review anyway! They make me so FREAKING HAPPY! Love all of you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! A new chapter already? Probably because of all those AWESOME reviews I've been getting! I personally love EVERY SINGLE PERSON who reviewed. Keep 'em coming! I'm going to keep the cliffhanger as to what happens to Knockout going, (heheheheh….) that's 'cause it's Ratchets turn! Yay!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns numerous boxes of cereal. Not transformers.

* * *

"….Arrgghh…W...whats going on?..." Ratchet sat up slowly, trying to let his vision clear. He rubbed the back of his helm. He felt like he had a hangover from one to many glasses of high-grade. "When I find Knockout…" Ratchet started pulling himself to his feet using the wall, "… I am going to kick him… to PIT AND BACK!" He finally stood up and looked around. _Scrap…_ he thought. He wasn't in his own office and there was only one other workplace with Cybertronian sized tables. "Knockout. Of course." He growled. He had no idea how this could have happened but he needed to get back without being detected. Not only would he not stand a chance against everyone on the Nemesis, but if Optimus found out that he had tested his invention… Ratchet shuddered. Optimus may seem like a calm, collected mech, but Ratchet knew him longer than anyone else and he did NOT want to cross him. He took a closer look around. Knockout was such a neat-freak, everything was shiny and spotless. He walked over to a lab table and gasped.

He could see Knockouts reflection on the table! He gave a battle cry and whipped around, ready to fight him. But Knockout wasn't there. He shook his head, confused. Why did he see Knockout in the reflection? He slowly walked back and looked at the table again. Knockout was still there! Fearing the worst, he looked down at his own frame. "HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMUS!" he screamed. "I'M IN KNOCKOUTS FRAME?" Then he screamed again because that scream wasn't his. It was Knockouts. His mind was reeling, trying to figure this all out when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Knockout?" The deep raspy voice of Megatron asked. "What's going on in there? Is my bomb charged?"

"What bomb?" Ratchet mumbled, frantically searching for it. He couldn't let any of them figure out that he wasn't Knockout. It would mean his death for sure! Megatron pushed open the door and looked around.

"What _happened_ in here?" he cried. Looking around Ratchet realized that the lab was indeed a mess.

"Umm…It appears that one of my inventions has gone wrong." Ratchet replied to Megatron, trying to imitate Knockouts cocky attitude and failing.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Megatron screamed. "Look at this place! Where is my bomb?"

"Ah...um…well I have created numerous bombs…which one are you talking about?"

"THE ONE YOU MADE THIS MORNING!" Megatron screamed again. Ratchet took a step back. Did this guy ever _not_ scream? "Never mind." He growled. "It's right here." Megatron reached through the rubble and picked up a burnt, crushed, and otherwise crappy looking sphere. "MY BOMB!" He shook his fist at Ratchet. "You WILL fix it by next week. Or you WILL be sorry!" He threw the now broken bomb on the floor and smashed it with his foot. And Ratchet just couldn't help but to pipe up.

"You know Megatron, that wasn't exactly safe. Even though it's broken, it still has the potential to blow up." Ratchet looked up at Megatron with innocence in his optics. Megatron just stared at Ratchet (Knockout) for a while before responding. And when he did, it was violent. He grabbed Ratchets neck and slammed him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ LECTURE ME ABOUT _SAFETY_ EVER AGAIN!" Megatron screamed/growled at Ratchet while tightening his grip around Ratchets neck with each word he spoke. "AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS _LORD_ MEGATRON DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Ye…Y…Yes." Ratchet managed to choke out. It took every ounce of self discipline to not fight back. He knew that Knockout would just sit there and take it so that's what he had to do. Megatron gave what he thought to be his medic one last angry glare and dropped him. He turned and walked away. Ratchet who was on the ground trying to stop his vision from swimming couldn't help thinking _Megatron makes his troops call him "Lord"? How demeaning! _He stood up and looked at the broken bomb. He had no idea how to fix it. He needed to get off the Nemesis before the week was over or else Megatron would realize that he wasn't Knockout.

Knockout! Ratchet had completely forgotten about him! If he was in Knockouts body, more than likely Knockout was in his! He calmed down a little bit. He knew that Knockout was a coward. He wouldn't attack the Autobots, he wasn't that stupid. But he _would _try to hack in to the files and steal the Autobots Energon. He gritted his dentals. He needed to get back home!

He thought back to fighting Knockout. He needed to remember everything that Knockout did in order to pass off as him. Ratchet knew that his best friend was Breakdown so he might as well start there. He took off down the Nemesis's hallways trying to find the big guy, but as he walked he realized how in over his head he was. That was _all_ he knew about him! He cared way too much about his paintjob and his best friend was Breakdown. He saw Breakdown from afar. Breakdown spotted him and ran towards him.

"Knockout! How's it going? You ready for that street race tonight?"

"Umm…Yes! Yes I am!" Ratchet said with what he hoped to be a confident attitude.

"Awesome!" Breakdown replied and held up a fist. Ratchet just looked at it.

"What exactly do you want me to do with this? Does your fist hurt?"

"No… what are you talking about? It's a bro fist! You _love_ bro fists!"

"Of course I do! I was just…ahh…TESTING you." He quick looked up "Bro fist" and figured out what it meant. Then he gingerly tapped Breakdowns fist with his own. "There you go." Breakdown looked at him for a while with a weirded out expression on his face.

"Yeah…O.k. I have to go now Knockout, I'll see you around." Ratchet let out a huge breath as soon as Breakdown left. Breakdown wasn't the smartest of bots so he shouldn't have a problem with him. He started walking around again. This ship was just so BIG! He turned a corner (not looking where he was going,) and almost ran into Arachnid.

"Whoa! Slow down there hot-shot! Whats got you in such a big hurry?" she purred wrapping her arms around him.

"UMMM….W-What are you doing?" Ratchet shrieked. This femme was creepy!

"Oh hush!" she said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "We've been going out for a week! Don't pretend that you don't remember!" She cuddled up against him and laughed. "You're so cute!" Now Ratchet was officially freaking out. He could not and WOULD not spend a week pretending to be Arachnids boyfriend. Why Knockout asked her in the first place was beyond him. He hoped that Knockout would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Arachnid?" Ratchet (Knockout) asked, trying to pry himself a way from the femme.

"Yes?" she purred.

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore." Arachnid looked up surprised, and Ratchet could have sworn that little flames lit up in her optics. "Yeah, I just don't think that it's working out." Ratchet felt guilty over what he was doing but there was no way he was going to pretend to be her boyfriend. Arachnids' eyes turned a bright red and she gave a blood-curdling shriek.

"YOU…WILL…PAY..." she hissed out and smacked her ex across the face. Then she turned at walked away as an unfortunate drone strolled past. Taking out her anger on him, she kicked the drone through the window. Her eyes darted back to Ratchet who was still on the floor. "Watch your back…" she threatened, and continued walking. Ratchet sighed. It's going to be a long week.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys! Shout out to my first reviewer- ! YAY! Energon cookie for you! :P thanks to all! Do you have any suggestions? Anybody you think Ratchet or Knockout should interact with more? I was thinking about another scene between Ratchet and Arachnid…Good idea or no? Tell me what you think! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE! I luv all of u! :D

Next time on A Medics Life – Knockout is trying to live out Ratchets life. And failing. Bad. Miko is getting suspicious…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all my lovelies! How's everyone doing today? Good? Awesome. Thanks for all of the reviews! Makes me so happy!

To Terminally Capricious, thank you so much for your advice! I want this story to be the best for everyone and with every bit of helpful criticism, it makes it easier for me to make it so. I'll try to slow down on the (…)'s. and if anyone feels a character is too OOC let me know. I'll try to change it. Thanks again!

Now let's see how Knockout is doing shall we?

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns a pair of socks. They have purple stripes. She doesn't own the transformers.

* * *

Knockout had been on many adventures. As a medic, he was often thrown into things that he didn't entirely understand. He was always able to figure out what was going on and to fix it. But it seems like life just threw a curveball at him. And he had no idea what to do. He completely forgot about Optimus as he reached up and touched his helm. Correction: _Ratchets_ helm. The fact that they were both using the same power source to power their devices must have caused them to switch bodies somehow. Knockout felt like someone had just bashed him over the processor with a tree.

"You are not _what_ Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Optimus was confused. He had come into the room and saw that Ratchet was on the ground. When he had asked "Ratchet, what are you doing?" Ratchet had given him a look worthy of a Decepticon and said "I'm not-" Now his medic just looked confused.

"I'm - uh - LOOKING! Looking for the - ah- buffer! Yes! Looking for the buffer! Do you know where it is?" _Scrap. _Knockout thought. _I need to pull this off… _

"You said that you were_ cleaning_ Ratchet."

"I am cleaning." Knockout replied. "Cleaning myself." Optimus studied Knockout intently. He mumbled something that Knockout couldn't quite hear and looked around. He spied the cloaking device; it had fallen and was at Knockouts feet. He picked it up and glared at Knockout.

"You _were_ testing the device Ratchet. Why would you lie to me?" Knockouts processor raced furiously as he tried to come up with a reason.

"I – I wanted to." Now Optimus was angry.

"That is not a reason Ratchet. You know that it is not the Autobot way to lie and deceive." He shook his head. "I expect better of you." He turned on his heel and walked away muttering something about synthetic Energon and how its effects haven't worn off yet. Knockout glanced up, startled. That was_ it_? His medic had just obviously disobeyed an order and he gets off with some harshly spoken words? Knockout shook his head in disbelief. If _he_ had pulled that with Megatron he would be trying to put himself back together.

_How Optimus keeps his troops in line I'll never know. _Knockout thought. He went back over to the mirror that stood and looked at himself. Looked at himself with disgust that is. How did Ratchet manage to get his armor this scuffed up? He started looking for the buffer (for real this time,) and found it under one of the medical beds in a corner. It was dusty and hardly used. He sighed and thought to himself _If I'm going to get out of here, I might as well look good while doing it…_ But as he buffed himself he started thinking. Megatron would have his head if he was in the Autobot base and didn't get any information. He knew that Ratchet was the one that did most of the computer work so it wouldn't raise too much suspicion if he spent his day there. The more he thought about it the more he liked it! It would put him in Megatrons good graces and it wouldn't hurt to let Arachnid know that her man was _also_ a dashing spy. He finished the buffering and then started to wax himself. He was sure that he would be able to get into the Energon deposits without _too_ much trouble. He smiled. These next couple of days were going to be fun, even if he was in Ratchets frame.

Ratchet. That slagger must be in _his_ frame! Knockout growled. That excuse of a medic better remember to buff and wax _every_ _day_. He spent way too long on his paint job to have it go to waste. He finished up with his wax and walked out into the silo's hanger. Maybe he could figure out where this base is located too…

* * *

It had been another long, boring, and difficult day at school. Plus, Bulkhead was out on patrol which meant that she had to carpool with Bumblebee. And they played _slow_ rock in the car, which if you asked Miko, defeated the purpose of rock altogether. She quickly opened the passenger door, and ran up the stairs to see Ratchet. Maybe some fun torturing the Doc-bot would cheer her up! When she reached the top of the stairs however, her eyes were not prepared for what she saw. There, right before her, was the shiniest Autobot she had ever seen. And it was Ratchet. He had no scratches whatsoever on his frame and he shined like new. What was more Ratchet _smiled_ when he saw her expression.

"What's wrong with you? A bot can't look good once in a while?" Knockout said, satisfied with the human girl's expression.

"No…it's fine I guess…" Miko mumbled. "It's just that – you're so - shiny! The only mech who shines like that is Knockout!" A sly smile lit up her face. "Ohhhhhh! I see what you're doing here! You're trying to be the better looking medic! Well, you got my vote Doc-bot! Never knew that you were the competitive type!" She smiled at him as Bulkhead arrived. Miko ran off to join him leaving behind a worried Decepticon. Miko was not the smartest of the bunch and _she_ figured that something was off. Knockout set his processor down in his servos. Thought of slowing down on the buffing sickened him.

_ Enough meaningless worrying! _he scolded himself. _Time to get down to business. _He walked over to the computer (trying to look natural,) and started bringing up files. The one that caught his optic said "Energon Deposits". He quickly bought it up.

:Password Required:

_Scrap! _He looked around the base and then called Miko over. Miko ran up to him excitedly. It wasn't often that the medic called for her.

"Do you know what the password is for this file human?" Knockout asked. Maybe, just maybe, this human was dumb enough to tell him.

"Yep!" Miko said proudly. Knockout smiled and waited for her to tell him. Except she didn't.

"Well? What is it?" Knockout asked starting to get annoyed. Miko laughed.

"You can't fool me Doc-bot! You told me not to tell _anyone_ even if it was an Autobot! Man…this might be the one test I actually pass!"

"It's not a test human! Tell me what the password is! It – has seemed to have slipped my processor."

"Nope!" Miko laughed. "You can't break me!" she said in a wavering voice pretending to be afraid.

"I'm not kidding human! I - "

"Nope!"

"Will you just listen - "

"Nope!"

"I'm being serious, I need to - "

"Nope!"

"HUMAN! I - "

"Nope!" Miko laughed, enjoying the game that she was playing with Ratchet. _BOOM! _Ratchets large servo crashed down just feet from where Miko was standing.

"I'm. Not. Kidding." He growled, venom dripping into his voice. Miko stood, the smile now gone from her face, trembling in one spot. Suddenly Optimus grabbed Knockouts shoulder and dragged him into another room.

"Ratchet! What is going on here? You could have hurt Miko! What has gotten into you?" Knockout shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"You seem different." Optimus continued.

"I don't know." All Knockout wanted to do was go back to the computer. He figured he could get the password out of that female human now.

"Is there something you need to tell me Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Knockout shrugged once more.

"You have sweet rims."

* * *

There's the third chapter folks! Hope you guys liked it! Shout out to SOAD9494 for giving me the idea about the rims! XD Thank you for reviewing! For the next chapter I'm going to do a little bit of Ratchet and Knockouts adventures and not just focus on one. ( And by popular demand, Ratchet will meet Soundwave!) As always, please review! It gives me such a moral boost and makes my day a lot better! Also, helpful criticism is needed and loved. If you want to see something in the next chapter, review and I'll do my best to make it work! Hope you push that little button! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! How are you all doing today? Good? Sweet. Let's get started. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns a stuffed dinosaur that she named Steggy. Neither she nor Steggy own the transformers.

IMPORTANT NOTE – Soundwave using _recordings_ of other bots voices will look like this – "Blah blah ratchetsfangirl is awesome blah blah."

* * *

"I have sweet rims?" For the third time this week, Optimus was confused. His medic was being completely disobedient and rash, and now he was complimenting him on his alt form. "Ratchet, are you sure that all of the synthetic Energon is completely out of your system? You just quoted Knockout."

However, Knockout wasn't listening. Just hearing the words "Synthetic Energon" put Knockout in a bad mood. He still cursed himself everyday for not being able to figure out that formula when he had the chance. That was also the day learned not to underestimate Ratchet. That slagger might be old, but he still knew how to leave a mark! It took forever to buff out those marks Ratchet had made when he head butted him! In fact –

"RATCHET!" The loud voice of Optimus Prime echoed across the silo.

"What? Oh yes – What were you saying?" Knockout replied off-handedly. Optimus Prime glared at him.

"Get back to your post, and refrain from doing anything else against your better judgment." Optimus frowned as he shook his head and walked away. Knockout laughed as soon as Optimus was out of hearing range. Optimus just might lose his temper yet! He walked over to the computer. The humans were gone so there was no hope of scaring the password out of the femme human. Oh well. He would just have to do it the old fashioned way. He started downloading viruses on to the computer trying to crack the code.

"What are you doing Ratchet?" A feminine voice rang out. Knockout turned and saw Arcee looking over his shoulder. Primus. She was a lot prettier when she wasn't trying to kill him. She had a slender blue and white frame, with big blue eyes, and pink and black highlights. There were two pieces of metal that almost looked like wings sticking out of her shoulder blades. Wow. She was cute. Arcee looked at him questionably. "Why are you downloading viruses onto the computer?"

"Oh, you know -" Knockout replied. "Just testing myself. Want to make sure that I'm at the top of my game! You understand, don't you sweetspark?" Arcee gave Knockout a look that resembled a dying animal.

"Um – Excuse me? Did you just call me _Sweetspark_?" Arcee cried.

"Oh please." Knockout said off-handedly. "A pretty femme like you has never been called a sweetspark before?" Arcee was floored. And not in a good way. The medic that she has known for her entire life, and the medic that is old enough to be her _Sire_, was flirting with her.

"How about you hop over here and give me a hand with this _sweetspark_?" Knockout said in his best seductive voice. At least he hoped it was seductive. He had Ratchets voice, and he hadn't had very much time to practice. Knockout knew that it was wrong to be flirting with a femme that wasn't Arachnid, but hey! He was _technically_ Ratchet, and what Arachnid doesn't know won't hurt her! Arcee was now completely freaked out.

"Ummmm. I have to go now." Without any further explanation she transformed and tore out of the silo. Knockout chuckled and went back to hacking. Finally! He was in! He saw literally hundreds of Energon deposits listed and the energy meter was looking pretty high on all of them. But before he got the chance to write any of them down, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee burst into the silo.

"Ratchet." Optimus started. "Come with us. We have a situation." Knockout looked up.

"Why do you need me?" Knockout whined. "I'm the medic!" Optimus looked at Knockout with an exasperated look.

"Yes, I realize that you are indeed the medic. However, I have a feeling that Megatron is going to bring all his troops, and we are going to need all the help we can get." Optimus looked Knockout in the optics. "It is time to go to battle."

* * *

Ratchet walked around the hall of the Nemesis, rubbing his face plate. That femme knew how to leave a mark! He turned the corner and saw hundreds of drones all working on computers. At the center of all of them stood Soundwave. Ratchet took a deep breath. He knew that if he was going to get off of the Nemesis, Soundwave would be the one to go to. He controlled all ground bridges and was the only one who knew the passwords for them. Ratchet increased his pace as he walked toward Soundwave, but then slowed down. He kept forgetting that needed to act like Knockout! Knockout wouldn't be in a hurry for anything besides himself.

"Soundwave?" Ratchet asked. There was no response. "Soundwave?" he asked, a little louder than last time. Slowly, the silent Decepticon stopped working and turned his head to Ratchet. Ratchet took that as a sign to start talking. "Soundwave, can you open up a bridge for me?"

Soundwave said nothing, but shook his head back and forth. "Why not?" Ratchet asked, trying this time to imitate Knockouts whining. Soundwave didn't say anything for a while but then played back a recording of Breakdown talking.

"…ready for the street race tonight?" Ratchet took a step back. How did Soundwave get that recording? He didn't even see Soundwave until now.

"No, no. I'm not going street racing. I just need a bridge." Soundwave said nothing and just turned back around to his computer. Ratchet was getting annoyed. Bumblebee didn't have the ability to speak the human language, but he still _communicated_. Ignoring someone was just plain rude. He tried again. "Soundwave! I need a ground bridge _now_!" Still no response. It seemed like Soundwave wasn't even listening anymore. Ratchet sighed. He knew that Soundwave didn't work around the clock; he would just have to come back at a time when he wasn't around and try to hack through. As he turned around, Soundwave played a recording of Megatrons voice.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ratchet stopped and turned around.

"Afraid of what?" This time Soundwave used a recording of Knockouts voice.

"…I don't think we should see each other anymore…" Ratchet swallowed. That was him.

"Oh, of Arachnid? No, not really. Ah- I'm sure she'll get over it." Soundwave shook his helm back and forth and then played a recording of Arachnid.

"…I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered...until they meet me…" Ratchet looked at Soundwave with a confused expression. That recording was taken from Arachnid when she first came to earth and attacked Jack. _How_ was Soundwave getting these?

"You're telling me that Arachnid is going to hunt me down? Not likely." Ratchet sighed internally. This trying to be cocky stuff was really hard. Soundwave just stared at Ratchet before turning around and starting to work again. Ratchet didn't even try to get another response out of him. He needed to figure out another way off this ship. But before he could think up another plan, Megatrons voice came out of the ships intercom system.

"DECEPTICONS! PREPARE TO ATTACK!" It seemed to Ratchet that everyone just stopped what they were doing, and started running around. Breakdown rushed past him and Ratchet grabbed hold of his arm.

"Breakdown! What's going on?" Ratchet shouted to be heard above the noise.

"C'mon!" he yelled, pulling Ratchet along. "We're attacking the Autobots!" Ratchet froze, not saying anything. Breakdown smiled. "Ready to go smash some bots?"

* * *

That's it! Hope you all liked it! Please review! ^_^

Next time on The Life of a Medic – You know that awkward moment when you first see the guy that's using _your_ frame? Yeah, Ratchet and Knockout do too. And something tells me that Arachnid isn't completely even yet…

I've decided to respond to my reviewers at the end of each story. I can't reach them through PM so this is going to have to do! If you reviewed, I will respond! Just saying!

To all my reviewers!

The-Darkest-Hour-2331- Knockout thinks that you have sweet rims also. XD

Brokencydeven – Knockout isn't the smartest thing is he? That was an epic fail!

Anoybot – lol thanks for the review! That dang synthetic Energon!

Dany- hope u liked when Ratchet met Soundwave! XD

Linariel- glad you like my idea! Knowing that someone is watching out for ooc'ness is **so** helpful! No joke!

SOAD9494- *hugs right back* u rock bro! That was a good idea!

DJcampos- glad you thought so! Thanks for the favorite by the way!

Terminally Capricious – Glad you thought it was better! Thank you so much for your advice!

Starscream fan- Thank you! *Hugs*

Mikaela the Cat- Optimus is getting suspicious isn't he….

TheChippedCup – I used your suggestion! Hope you liked it! That was all for you! Love you girl!

Foxbear- Absolutely right! Megatron would have killed him!

Answerthecall- You have NO idea how encouraging that was! Thank you so much!

* * *

That's it! Hope you review! Suggestions are totally welcome! PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello boys and girls! How are you all today? I'm feeling spiffy! Alright Ratchet and Knockout are about to meet. Here we go! Oh and just a side note. In this story, Breakdown is still alive, Dreadwing is here, and Starscream is still AWOL.

Disclaimer – ratchetsfangirl owns a Nyan cat sticker. She loves Nyan cat. She doesn't own Transformers. She still loves Transformers.

* * *

Never in Ratchets wildest dreams had he ever imagined this happening. If someone would have told him that later on in his life he would be battling his own team in his arch-nemesis' body, he probably would have taken them down to the med-bay for some mental help. But nevertheless, here he was, about to walk in to the ground bridge to fight the Autobots. He was taking as much time as he possibly could getting ready, trying to come up with a plan. It would be hard to get away from his group long enough to alert the Autobots. And even if he was able to talk with them, would they believe him? He was technically a Decepticon.

"Knockout!" Megatron growled. "Hurry up, before I have to come over there and make you." Ratchet shuddered. Through his time on the Nemesis, he learned very quickly that Megatron was not above physically punishing his troops. Being the Decepticons medic, he had seen Vehicon after Vehicon dragged through the med-bay doors, missing arms and legs and things of that sort. He had managed to escape that fate so far, but there was no telling how long that good fortune would last. He pulled the ground bridge lever, and walked through the swirling green portal.

* * *

This was not the best position for Knockout to be in. While he prided himself on his fighting ability, if the Autobots found out who he was, there wasn't much of a chance for him. Knockout was considering trying to get to Megatron and convince him of who he was, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't go very well. More than likely, the first thing out of Megatrons mouth would be: _I don't care that you have Ratchets frame. Have you uncovered any of Team Primes plans?_

Knockout knew that when he gave Megatron the answer, which was none, he wouldn't be too happy. As much as he hated to admit it, Ratchet was probably his best option. Even though he hated Ratchet, he knew a smart bot when he saw one and there was a good chance that Ratchet would know what to do.

"Activate the ground bridge Ratchet." Optimus Prime called out. Knockout did what he was told and a swirling green vortex appeared. He took a deep breath and walked through.

* * *

"Decepticons! Report!" Megatron sent out through the com-link.

"Breakdown in position." The huge Decepticon sent back.

"Vehicon Battalion 583 in position." A monotone voice reported.

"Arachnid in position."

"Dreadwing in position"

"R-Knockout in position." Primus, Ratchet was nervous. If he couldn't figure a way out of this, he could end up getting injured by his own teammates. Or worse, injure one of them. He didn't know how he would be able to live with himself if he did something like that.

" I have a visual." Arachnid called out. Sure enough, Ratchet peeked over the boulder and saw his team trying to get the Energon through their ground bridge. And saw **himself** helping. He cycled his vents shakily. That confirmed it. Knockout must be in his frame. And judging by the way the Autobots were acting, they didn't know that. He stood. He needed to get to Optimus or one of the Autobots. They were his only option of getting back home, and in his own frame.

"Prepare to attack." Megatron whispered. Ratchets own servos were shaking. _Here goes nothing_.

"ATTACK!" Megatron yelled, and attack the Decepticons did. Arachnid drilled her way into the ground, no doubt going after Arcee, and Dreadwing took to the sky, trying to sneak around the Autobots and steal the Energon. Megatron, Breakdown and the Vehicons just charged straight ahead, ready to fight. And Ratchet just stood there. It wasn't often he was in the battle field, but he had never been on the Decepticons side. The two factions had two different fighting styles and he had **no** idea how to fight like a Decepticon. However, there wasn't exactly enough time to figure it out.

A large laser bolt flew past Ratchets head. He whipped around and saw that it came from the one bot that he really did not want to fight.

"Knockout!" Optimus Prime thundered. "Surrender and you will be spared!" Oh this was bad. Ratchet activated his arm weapons and rushed at him. Right before he "attacked" he whispered-

"Optimus! I need to talk to you for a sec-" Turns out, Optimus wasn't in a very talkative mood.

WHAM! The sound of metal on metal filled the air as Ratchet was punched in the face by one of the strongest Autobots in the galaxy. He stumbled backward and tripped, sending him sprawling on the ground. "Optimus! I'm being serious!" Optimus looked down at him, highly suspicious.

"What is it Knockout?" Optimus replied, his voice even as he powered up his arm blasters. Ratchet cycled his vents. This was going to take a lot of explanation. But before he got the chance, Breakdown came rushing by and smashed Optimus with his hammer.

"C'mon Knockout! You're off your game today!" Breakdown yelled as he helped Knockout to his feet. _Stupid wreaker_. Ratchet thought. However, Ratchet was interrupted with his thinking _again_, this time with Knockout. Or more technically, himself. It was one of the most disturbing things in the world to watch Knockout run over with his frame, activate his weapons, and attack. Knockout full out tackled Ratchet and sent them both falling over a small cliff, away from the rest of the fighting. When the dust finally settled Knockout stood up, seething.

"You!" He cast a pointed finger in Ratchets direction. "YOU!"

"Me?" Ratchet pushed himself to his pedes. "You think I LIKE this situation? You think I LIKE being a Decepticon?" Knockout scoffed.

"Please. It was me who got the short end of the stick here." He put his servos on his hips. "Do you know how much buffing I had to do to get this to look somewhat _decent_?" Ratchet growled at that statement. "And look what you've done to my frame!" Knockout pointed to all the dents and scuff marks that Ratchet had acquired. "It looks terrible!" Ratchet reached out and slammed Knockout against the side of the cliff.

"We are in each other's bodies, and all you can care about is the way you look? We need to figure out a way out of this, before we both end up a scrap metal!" Knockout shoved Ratchet out of his face.

"Yes, I know that! I'm not as stupid as I look!" Knockout yelled. "Don't you have any ideas on how to get out of this?" Ratchet closed his optics, trying to think.

"It was the fact that we were using the same power source to power both of our experiments that caused us to switch frames wasn't it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." Knockout nodded. "That seems to be the case."

"What if we tried to do the experiment again?" Knockout looked at Ratchet curiously.

"And try to duplicate the effects?" Knockout shook his head. "I don't think that that's a good idea old-timer." Ratchet glared at Knockout.

"And why is that?"

"Hmm." Knockout replied in a sarcastic tone "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because neither of us have our experiments anymore?"

"Alright." Ratchet growled. "No need to get testy."

"TESTY?" Knockout screamed. "Why _wouldn't_ I be testy? I'm trapped inside my worst enemy's frame, and I'm pretending that I'm an Autobot. Things can't get much worse than this you slagger!" Ratchet was practically steaming now.

"Listen up you little gl-" Ratchet never got to finish his sentence. Out of seemingly nowhere Arachnid came up out of nowhere and tackled Ratchet, sending him flying even further down the cliff and away from Knockout. Oh scrap. This was bad.

"If you thought for a second." Arachnid screeched. "That I'm just going to let you go with no punishment after what you did to me. She raised her servo and punched him as hard as she could in the face. "YOU ARE _**DEAD**_ WRONG!" Ratchet was more annoyed than he was scared. He had the perfect opportunity to talk to Knockout, and this gliching femme ruined it all!

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled as he smacked Arachnid away. She flew through the air, did a flip, and landed perfectly, ready to fight. Ratchet looked back up the cliff at Knockout. Who was _laughing_.

"Hah! Have fun with that one!" Knockout laughed as he saw Ratchet give him an annoyed look. He turned and started walking back up the cliff. _Better him than me! _Knockout thought_. Guess we're going to have to switch frames a different day._ Knockout smiled. That was fine by him! He could try to uncover more data to please Lord Megatron. He looked back behind him at Ratchet trying to fend off Arachnid. He laughed again. Or go spend time with Arcee. Either one.

* * *

That's it! Hope you all liked it! Please review! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! ^_^

Next time on: _The Life of a Medic_ – When Starscream calls the Autobots with some valuable information, he requests a medic to come fix him up in exchange. When Knockout tries to get Starscream to help him get back into his own frame, things go hilariously wrong. Poor Knockout. Ratchet would know what to do in this situation! Wait a second. Where is Ratchet? Oh that's right! Being chased all around the Nemesis by his "ex." Lovely.

To all my reviewers whom I love!

DuskMoon15 – AWW! Thank you so much! Glad you like it!  
SOAD9494- yes! Ratchet and Soundwave _should_ meet in cannon. That would be awesome!  
DJcampos- That _would_ suck having to fight your own team wouldn't it? Glad you like this fic!  
Answerthecall- Thanks again! You've been such a loyal reviewer! ^_^  
T3rmiin4lly C4priicii0u5- Glad you think so! Also happy to see that you got a profile! Yay!  
TheChippedCup – Glad you liked the Arcee/"Knockout" moment. And don't worry! Starscream will show up!  
Foxbear- Poor Arcee! I would run out of the room too if I was her!  
Sounddrive- Don't choke on your soda bro! That would make me sad!

K that's it! Hope you all review! Love all of you! Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again my trans-fans! Thanks to all who favorited or reviewed my story! It means bunches to me! :D Are you ready to get started? Good! Let's go!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns some orange-scented hand lotion. It smells delicious! She doesn't own transformers. She thinks that they would smell good anyway.

* * *

_Arachnid- you –slagger! _Ratchet thought as he tried to fight her off. Everything would have been sorted out had she not felt the need to get her revenge right at **this** moment. He swung at her, landing a punch on her helm and sending her flying backwards. She picked herself up and flew towards him.

"Primus! What is your problem femme?" Ratchet yelled at Arachnid while fending off a vicious blow.

"My problem is you! How DARE you leave me deserted like that! Who do you think you are?" She shot her webs at him and Ratchet dodged, the webs missing by an inch. "You. Will. Pay!"

"This is ridiculous." Ratchet grumbled pulling himself up to a fighting position. But before he could attack he was grabbed from behind and thrown sideways.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS **DOING**?" Megatron screamed as his loud voice thundered across the Nevada desert. "The Autobots have escaped with the Energon, and you two are _fighting_?" He glared from Arachnid to Ratchet and back again.

"But Lord Megatron he-" Arachnid started.

"I. Don't. _CARE_ about your petty problems!" Megatron screamed. He grabbed them both and started dragging them back to the rest of the group. He threw them on the ground next to Breakdown and Dreadwing. "Get out of my sight." He started rubbing his helm with his servo, muttering about incompetent soldiers and having a headache. Ratchet glanced over at Arachnid as she glared at him. This was by no means over.

* * *

"Lord Optimus we are receiving an incoming message." Knockout lazily called over his shoulder. After finding the Energon sites this "monitoring" scrap got old quickly.

"Why did you call me 'Lord'?" Optimus asked as he walked over.

"Oh-um- No reason." Knockout stumbled. Scrap. He was going to have to be more careful. Habits like these are going to get him caught if he doesn't knock it off. "Anyway!" Knockout said "cheerfully", trying to distract Optimus. "We have a message." He played the message through the speakers, and he almost fell over when he realized whose voice that was.

"Greetings _Autobots_." Starscream's smug voice echoed through the base.

"Starscream." Knockout growled as the others came to see what the commotion was about.

"What do _you_ want?" Arcee snarled. She probably hated Starscream more than anybody else in the room.

"Hush femme. I want to talk with Optimus not his _foot soldier_!"

"Hey now!" Knockout cut in. "Don't talk about a pretty little femme like that!" He winked at Arcee who was now slowly walking away. Optimus looked at them both with a confused look, and then shook his helm.

"Continue." Optimus said to Starscream. He did so.

"I have information that I believe that you Autobots would be somewhat interested in hearing. All I ask for is a little tune-up. I require a _very_ little medical procedure."

"How little?" Optimus asked.

"Well, it's not that bad." Starscream said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Something minor."

"What. Is. Wrong?" Optimus repeated slowly.

"Um. My left leg is no longer connected to my frame." Starscream said somewhat sheepishly. Optimus rubbed his helm with his hand as Knockout started to laugh.

"That's not exactly _minor_!" Knockout chuckled. "How did you manage that Screamer?"

"For your **information** Ratchet, I was injured in a glorious battle, in which I came out victorious!"

"Really?" Knockout leaned forward. "With who?"

"Oh. The um-" Starscream stumbled as everyone but Optimus and himself erupted into laughter. Optimus silenced them all with a wave of the hand.

"What type of information?" he asked.

"Information regarding Megatron." Optimus gently pushed Knockout out of the way and typed in a few things on the computer.

"We have your coordinates. Please remain there and we will arrive shortly." He cut the transmission and beckoned to Knockout. "Come along old friend. And bring your medical kit." Knockout stopped for a second and just stared. Were the Autobots _really_ this soft-sparked? Were they really going to come and repair their worst enemy's second in command?

"Optimus!" Knockout started. "Are you serious?" Optimus looked at Knockout quizzically.

"Why are you so surprised? We have done it before."

"Of _course_ we have." Knockout sighed. He was about to argue some more, but then he remembered something. Starscream was one of the most valued scientists back on Cybertron. If anyone could get him out of this it was Starscream! He grabbed his Medical kit and followed Optimus through the ground bridge.

* * *

As the swirling vortex subsided, Knockout gazed upon the former Decepticon second in command. He wasn't kidding when he said that his leg was no longer attached. He was sitting on the floor with puddles of Energon around him. He was holding his leg in his servo. He also had an extremely ticked-off look on his face plate and he was complaining before he even came up.

"I think that I'm going to share my information _after_ you fix me up." Starscream scoffed. "Can't say that I trust you Autobots very much."

"Can't say I blame you." Knockout mumbled.

"And could you hurry up? My leg is killing me!" Knockout went forward with his medical kit and knelt next to Starscream. Seeing that Optimus was out of ear-shot, he quickly started whispering to Starscream. "Listen! Starscream, you have to help me!"

"Ratchet?" Starscream sneered. "What do you need help with? Better yet, _why_ should I help you?" Knockout leaned in closer.

"I'm not really Ratchet." Starscream gave Knockout a disbelieving look.

"What?" Knockout glanced nervously at Optimus before continuing.

"I don't have time to explain it all. Long story short, an experiment went wrong and me and Ratchet switched bodies! I've been living out the life of my worst enemy!" Starscream started to laugh.

"That sucks." He chuckled. Knockout cycled his vents slowly.

"I _realize_ that. That's why I need you to help me! You're a good scientist! Figure this out!" Starscream slowly smiled.

"Sure I'll help. _After_ you fix me up." Knockout shook his helm. Primus, that mech was so selfish. He took the tools out of his medical kit and got to work. While he was working, Starscream started chuckling evilly. That made Knockout very nervous. What was this slagger planning? Starscream took a deep breath.

"So _RATCHET_! How have you been _RATCHET_?" Starscream yelled loudly enough for Optimus to hear.

"Fine." Knockout mumbled. What was Starscream _doing_? Could he be any more fake?

"Yes it's been a long time since I have seen you _RATCHET_. Have you been busy _RATCHET_?"

"Yes a tad." Knockout quickly responded. He started whispering furiously to Starscream. "Why do you keep saying my name so loud?" Starscream whispered back with an evil grin.

"I just like to be difficult."

"So RATCHET! What medical school did you go to again?" The look that Knockout gave Starscream could have killed someone. This little slagger was going to get him found out, then killed. He gritted his dentals. He needed to come up with something and FAST!

"Oh-um-you know. The one back on Cybertron." Knockout mumbled. Starscream laughed. _That_ was the best the Decepticon medic could come up with?

"There were a lot of medical schools in Cybertron. Which one?" Now Knockout was ready to strangle him. He should have known better than to try to get help from him. Thankfully Optimus spoke up.

"Starscream. Everyone knows that Ratchet went to the medical university in Iacon."

"Oh that's right. How could I have forgotten?" Starscream replied lazily. "Hey Ratchet? What were your creator's names again? Their names seemed to have slipped my processor."

"Oh would you look at that!" Knockout yelled. "Your leg is fixed. Time to go!" He put all his tools away quickly. And was about to call for a ground bridge when he was interrupted.

"Doctor! Are you _sure_ my leg is fixed?" You didn't spend much time on it."

"It's fine!" Knockout yelled. "Your leg is attached and you have a T-Cog. Everything is FINE!"

"One more thing." Optimus interrupted.

"Oh sweet Primus." Knockout muttered. Optimus continued.

"Starscream. What was that valuable intel about Megatron that you promised?"

"Yeah." Starscream sneered. "About that." He suddenly transformed and flew through the sky, leaving the other two in his dust. Optimus sighed.

"We seem to have been deceived."

"Oh! You don't say?" Knockout replied sarcastically. He started to mumble under his breath. "You should never trust us Decepticons."

"_Us_ Decepticons?" Optimus whipped his head around to look at Knockout. "Why did you say that?" Knockout sighed.

"No reason. Let's just go back to base."

* * *

Yay! I hoped you all enjoyed! That was my first time writing Starscream so I hope I got his character right. Review and let me know. And I'm really sorry for the slow updates. As many know, I'm still just a freshman in high school and finals are coming up. So updates will be slower. :( But come summer time and I'll just write away! Expect faster updates then. PLEASE REVIEW! I thrive on feedback! Like a scraplet! NOMNOMNOM!

Next time on _The Life of a Medic_ – Remember when Megatron said that Ratchet had to have that bomb repaired in a week? Yeah. It seems like Ratchet has just remembered. With only one day left. And a BONKERS ex chasing him. Poor Ratchet.

Energon tacos for all who review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

My dearest readers, I thank you so much for putting up for this ridiculously long wait! (I had a severe case of Writer's Block. And I moved. Rawr.) I hope that this chapter makes up for it!

And Energon waffles to my 100th reviewer E.H Sparkwoman ! Thank you!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns a poster of the move _Inception_, with Leonardo DiCaprio. She loves Leonardo DiCaprio. She doesn't own Transformers, _Inception_, or Leonardo DiCaprio. It makes her sad sometimes.

* * *

Ratchet had been through some rough times. He had fought in the War for Cybertron, and had served under Optimus for longer than he could remember. During that time, he had encountered many trials that had tested his endurance, his strength, and his will to survive. The trial that he was enduring now was not testing any of these.

It was testing his patience.

Something Ratchet did _not_ have a lot of.

He didn't think that he could take much more of this. It was bad enough that Megatron was constantly belittling him, but to make matters worse, he couldn't even look into the Decepticon's files because Soundwave was constantly guarding them. So all he could really do was pretend to be a Decepticon and hope that nobody noticed anything off.

And now he also had to deal with Arachnid attacking him every time his back was turned! Speaking of which, he turned the corner and saw the Decepticon femme. As their optics met, she crouched low, hissed, and scampered down the hallway. Ratchet rolled his optics. That femme had _serious_ abandonment issues.

Grumbling, Ratchet walked down the hallway with his servos full of various Vehicon parts. As much as he hated being in Knockout's frame, he had to admit that it was better than being a Vehicon. Megatron enjoyed ripping apart Vehicons almost as much as he enjoyed yelling at Ratchet. _Unfortunately_ it was always his job to put them back together.

He had so many parts in his hands that he couldn't see where he was going and to be honest, he wasn't paying much attention either. There was too much on his mind. And because of that, he turned the corner and walked straight into Megatron. Parts went flying all around the two mechs as Ratchet stumbled backwards.

"Watch where you're going _Knockout_." The larger mech growled as he shot a venomous glance toward Ratchet. "And shouldn't you be working on your project?"

"What project?" Ratchet asked with a confused look on his faceplate. That confused look turned to one of fear as Megatron's optics narrowed and started to glow a bright red.

"The BOMB, you incompetent imbecile!" Megatron screamed at Ratchet. "I gave you _one week_ to finish it!"

"So?" Ratchet asked, annoyed. He didn't take well to being yelled at. Megatron leaned in close and screamed in Ratchet's face plate:

"That week ends _tomorrow_!"

* * *

_Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Pit-spawned gliching scrap. _Ratchet thought as he paced the aisle ways in his room. There was no end to the obscenities that could describe this situation. He didn't know what _type_ of bomb Knockout was making before this all happened; let alone how to make it! Ratchet clutched his head. He had a processor ache.

"ARGH!" Ratchet suddenly roared as he smacked a piece of machinery across the room. This was all Knockouts fault! If he hadn't had decided to use that piece of machinery on that CERTAIN day, neither of them would be in this mess! He slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. He put his helm in his servos and cycled his vents shakily. He needed to think, and acting like a sparkling wasn't going to solve anything. He tried to sort through his thoughts.

He knew that Megatron needed a bomb. He also knew that Megatron was probably going to use his bomb at the next battle. He knew what the bomb Knockout had built _looked_ like because of the pictures saved on Knockout's computer. He knew that he would be able to at least recreate the outside.

He closed his optics and sat in silence, trying to come up with a good idea. Then it hit him. He knew how to build a bomb so that is what he was going to do! He needed to build a bomb that wouldn't hurt anybody, but merely cause a distraction so that he could escape. If he could buy himself enough time, he might even be able to run through the Autobot's ground bridge while everyone was distracted. That way, he would have the chance to talk to Optimus one-on-one and explain the situation.

Pleased with his idea, he got out his tools. He needed the bomb to preferably make a really loud noise, to get their attention, but then he needed to keep their attention somehow. That was going to be the hard part.

He tried to think of some things that were obnoxiously loud. Obviously, the first thing that came to his mind was Miko. She was about as obnoxious as it gets. He smiled. Hard to believe there would ever come a time when he would miss _her_. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from any nostalgic thoughts. It was time to get back to work.

But the thought of Miko wouldn't clear his head. Then he remembered why! A few days before this whole mess had started; she had brought a bag that had something "totally and completely awesome" in it to show them. In it was something she had called a "strobe light". When she had turned it on, it started flashing so brightly that every Autobot in the room had gotten an extreme headache almost immediately. That would cause a big enough distraction to escape!

He quickly gathered the supplies that he would need to build the said lights. Being the genius scientist that he was, it only took him a half-hour to complete them. He turned around and got ready to place them in the bomb's casing.

But then all pit broke loose.

Ratchet was so carefully focused on the lights that he didn't watch where his feet were going and accidently tripped on a spare Vehicon part. He dropped the lights as he stumbled, and instead of breaking, as he would have preferred, they turned on. Almost immediately he got a massive headache as the bright lights flashed at a fast pace. He was stumbling around the room and crashing into things, but because of this headache, he couldn't see very well. It felt like the entire world was just tipsy. He finally reached the lights and was trying to turn it off, when he felt a foot connect with his head.

_WHAM!_ He flew across the room and saw Arachnid smiling triumphantly. Oh he so did not have time for this scrap. She ran towards him for another attack but the lights started to affect her too, and instead she just slammed herself into the wall. They both shakily got up and Arachnid got into her battle position. Well, it was supposed to be a battle position. She could barely stand up.

"I told you that you were going to pay!" she hissed. Ratchet just growled. Dear Primus could this get any more complicated?

"KNOCKOUT?!" Megatron yelled while banging on the lab door. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

"Oh this is just fan-fragging-tastic!" Ratchet yelled as he dodged an attack by the spider-femme. He had had enough of this nonsense. As Arachnid threw a punch near his head, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the lab window. Before she even had time to react, he had pushed her through the window, and shut it. Then he ran to the lights, turned them off, and shoved them in the bomb right before Megatron burst through the door.

"Do you have my bomb Knockout?" Megatron snarled. "Does it work?"

"Yes Lord Megatron." Ratchet sighed as he rubbed his helm with one servo and handed Megatron the bomb with the other. "This bomb is defiantly going to work."

* * *

Oh the dreaded cliffhanger! What will happen next? *Mysterious music* Anyway on to a more serious note, I have just realized that Arachnid's name is actually spelt Airachnid! I've been spelling it wrong. :( If you review could you tell me whether or not you want me to change it? If not I'll just leave it the same! Thank you!

I would also like to take the time to thank all who have reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. I know that it sounds cliché, but I REALLY appreciate and love each and every one of my readers. This story has got 100 reviews for only six chapters. That is AMAZING, and I am completely blessed and humbled. I'm only a sophomore in _high school_, and to know that there are people out there who love my work means the world to me! You guys are my inspiration and I love you! Keep on rocking guys.

Please leave a review! Peace out!


End file.
